I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE
by BloodyCrystal.4eveKLAORINE
Summary: just gonna stand there watch me burn but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you live, I love the way you lie... KLAUS AND CAROLINE LOVE THE WAY THE YOU LIE DARK AND KLAUS IS JUST A WEREWOLF AND NOTHING ELSE AND CAROLINE IS HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR TO, EVEN THOUGHT TO IT'S NOT IN THIS STORY OR THIS SONG WILL BOTH SONGS IF YOU KNOW IT'S TWO PARTS TO THIS SONG. SINCE THERE IS NOT A STORY ABOUT I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE I DESIDE TO MAKE MY OWN. I GOT THE IDEA SINCE I BEEN LISTENING TO IT ALL THE TIME SO I WANTED TO MAKE ONE AND THIS IS TWO PARTS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.**

_Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like _

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry _

_But that's alright _

_Because I love_

_The way you lie _

_i love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Caroline woke up in look down to see that the were holding hands, but when she went to pulling them closer to them, she saw black ink on Klaus hand she flip it over reading it was Hayley 856-9671 saying call me. She push him off her leaving very startled blue eyes looking at her.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife_

_In my windpipe_

_I can't breathe_

_But I still fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right_

_It's like I'm in flight_

_High of a love _

_Drunk from the hate_

_It's like I'm huffing paint_

_And I love it the more that I suffer_

_I sufficate_

_And right before I'm about to drown_

_She resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me And I love it _

_Wait_

_Where you going_

_I'm leaving you _

_No you ain't_

_Come back_

" What the fuck" He yelled

" Why the hell is that bitch Hayley calling you?" She Yelled at him

" How should know, and plus it's nothing" He yelled back getting out of bed.

She jump on him grab him bye the throat and starts choking him and punching him

" YOU SAW THAT BITCH AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!" Caroline yelled" YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

He grabbed her flipping her onto her back, he crawled on top her pinning her to the bed, glaring at her menacingly she growled a long since habit she's learned pushing him off her. Caroline grab a bag of clothes and walk out the bedroom.

" Caroline " Klaus yelled after her she turn around and her jade eyes looking at him before turning away from him and shaking her head and walking away from him and walk to the door.

" Where you are going" He ask grabbing a shirt of the floor and putting on walking after her.

" I'm leaving you, I'm tired of this shit with you" She said making her way to the front door, but he stop her by grabbing her arm pulling her arm that had the bag.

" No you aren't" He said taking the bag and throwing it across the living room and pulling her to him.

" Damnit woman" He growled cupping her face.

Caroling push him and he push back, and she went up to him and punch him the face, walk back towards their bedroom him without casting a look at him.

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane_

_It's going great_

_I'm superman_

_With the wind in his_

_She's lois Lane_

But when it's bad

It's awful

I feel so ashamed

I snap

Who's that dude I don't even know his name

I laid my hands on her

I'll never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

Later that night Klaus and Caroline went out to party. Klaus went to the the bar and to get their drinks and when came back he saw Caroline talking to some guy and she was laughing at whatever they were talking about. He came up to them and when she saw Klaus coming up to them she knew what he was going to do he was going to hurt him, she tried to stop him, but it didn't work.

" Stop it Klaus! Stop it!" She yelled trying to pulling him off, but she couldn't he just kept punching him and when he was down he drag her out of the party and took her her back to the house.

" OH MY GOD! We were just talking" She said walking into the house. When they got into the house Klaus grab her by the arm and turn her around slap her across the face. Caroline fell to the floor, she grab her cheek and started to cry, and look at him and he grab her pulling her up from the floor and Slammed the door and threw her on to the couch and started beating her.

The next morning Caroline was setting in front of her make-up mirror and apply make-up to cover up the bruises he gave her. She had her back to Klaus as he walk in to the room he pulled her to him hugging her and apologizing to her. Caroline clawed her fingers on his arms angrily at him as he held her.

" Get the fuck of me Klaus!" She hiss at him at him as the tears rolled down her face, Klaus held her tighter and kiss her forehead and down to her cheeks. Caroline was sobbing and choking back her tears.

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand_

_And hear me cry _

_But that_

_s alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Klaus walk into the room to the room with her favorite stuff animal it was a stuff wolf and handed to her, she took it and held to to her. Klaus put a finger under her down chin and left to so there eyes were eye to eye.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean it" He whisper to her and then looking down at her stuff wolf and then walking into the living room and taking a set on the couch.

How did it get so complicated Klaus and Caroline thought looking back on how they met putting his head in his head taking long sigh.

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe_

_When you're with them_

_You meet _

_And neither one of you _

_Even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling._

Klaus was setting at the bar by himself taking drink of bourbon till he saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life. She had piercing greens that was calling him. She wore a black leather jacket with blue green shirt undershirt and Black jean skirt, with black ankle boots. Her long wavy blonde hair that went pass her shoulders. Caroline raised an eye we she notice him looking up down her body.

" And why would you think that?" He ask looking at her

" Because I never seen you here before that's why" She said.

" Well that goes to you too, I never seen you before either" He said taking swig of his drink

" Touché " She said taking seat at the bar next to him.

" I'm Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus sweetheart" Klaus said smirking

" Caroline" She said

" Well Caroline can I buy you drink?" He ask her

" No thanks" She said shaking her head

" So what brings you here, love, I haven't seen you around here before" He ask

" Well, I'm just passing though here, I'm here sometime, but I don't stay here in town for long" She said " And what about you, you come here a lot?"

" Occasionally " Klaus said taking sip out of drink." So what do you do then?"

She laughed bring a sweet tune towards him.

" I travel a lot never in one place for long enough" Caroline said

" Yeah" He said shallowing the rest of his drink." Why's that" He ask

" Never really had a reason to stay in one place" She said smiling.

" I see… Well I guess one have to do something about shall we?" Klaus said grinning at her standing up from his seat tossing a 20 on the bar reaching out offering his hand.

" I guess we shall then" She grin back at him she accepting his hand getting up as well and following him out of the bar.

_Yeah them chills_

_Used to get' em _

_Now you're getting fucking sick _

_Of looking at' em_

_You swore you've never hit 'em_

Never do nothing hurt 'em

Now you're in each other face

Spewing venom

And these words

When you spit 'em

You push pull each other's hair

Scratch, claw, bit' em

Throw' em down

" Seriously Klaus again, and this time it was your sister birthday party!" She yelled at him slamming the door has he place his keys on the table near the door. Klaus turn around glaring at her with angry looking on face.

" Well sorry love, but he was all over you" He said taking off his jacket and shirt that had blood all over it.

" We were just talking, gosh!" She yelled throwing her arms up in the arms she took her shows and chug it at him." That's what normal people do they talk to each"

" He was drunk and obviously looking for a quick fuck from you" Klaus said taking a step towards her." And then again that's what you really are, you're just someone just want fuck and nothing else, your nothing special"

" What about you, you just someone that I just want to fuck and nothing else to me. I'm just waiting to meet the right person so I can leave you sorry ass" She yelled at him.

_Pin' em_

_So lost in the moments _

_When you're in 'em _

_It's the rage that took over_

_It controls you both_

_So they say it's best_

_To go your separate ways_

_Guess that they don't ya_

_Cause today _

_That was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over_

_It's a different day _

_Sound like broken records Playin 'over_

_But you promised her_

_Next time you'll show restraint _

_You don't get another chance _

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again _

_Now you get to watch her leave _

_Out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

" I fucking hate you damn guts" Caroline yelled slamming her fist into his jaw, she turned away from him walk away,but she didn't get far before Klaus grab her slamming against the wall and punching into the wall barely missing her couple inches from her beautiful face. There was a dark silence in the room and between, he press her even closer against the wall. They both look in each eyes breathing heavily, they just stand there looking at each and intil they couldn't stand it more. Klaus smash his lips possessively against her lips. Caroline tried pushing away,but she couldn't she just craved in. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck bring him closer towards her. Caroline mind was telling her 'To stop and hurry and get out of there before it was to late to leave!' She yelled at her, but her heart and body was telling her she can't leave she belong there and she can never leave him.

As she was battle herself, Klaus reach up her skirt and rip her underwear apart, and then rip her shirt and bra a long with it, the only she had on left was her skirt. Klaus bit Caroline bottom lip and she gasp and he took that opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth and making it his, Caroline moan into his mouth as rip off Klaus shirt off his body, then reach down and unzipped his pant and pulled them down along with his boxers. Klaus a line himself at her opening and without warning he shove his dick into her and not getting her chance to get use to his dick and kept pounding into her without remorse.

" AHHHHH, KLAUS!" Caroline moaned out as he pounded hard into her.

" OH, CAROLINE!" Klaus moaned out, Klaus eyes start to glow gold and he bit down on to her neck and Caroline scream out in pain when she felt his fangs pierce into her neck reopening his mark he place on her when they first met that night when he claim her as his. He pour his venom into her and she kept screaming in pain till he remove his fangs from her neck looking down he can see his werewolf mark on her that shows that she belongs to him and no one else.

Klaus pick Caroline and wrap her legs around his waist and still thrusting into her he went into the bedroom and slam her into the bed and climb on top and thrust his dick back into her and pound her pussy to oblivion.

" AAAAHHHH UH HUH UH HU HU AHHH!" She moan out down next to her ear he said.

" Say my name " He said, but she didn't say anything.

" Say my name god dammit" He growled. When she still didn't say anything, he slap her across her face and yelled" Say my name!"

" KLAUS!" Caroline yelled out his name as she reach her climax and tear started fall down her face, she tighten her grip on his dick and he thrust into her three more time before filling her up with his seed in her. Golden mixed with green as they stared at each other throughout hazy focus and soon Klaus eyes slowly went to being plain old blue.

_Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn _

_But that's alright _

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love _

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Not knowing what to do she just stay there under him just panting, Klaus got up and look back into her eyes and thrust back into her.

" Never again will you leave me you belong to me and no one else and if you ever do I would tie you to this bed lock you in here forever and set this place on fire and leave and watch you die you understand?" He ask glaring into her eye daring her to say something back, she can tell that he was warning her and she just nodded. Klaus slap her across that face and said.

" That wasn't an answer, I want to hear you say it bitch!" He yelled at her, he saw tears running down her face,but he didn't care.

" Yes, I understand" She said.

" Good" He said as he went back thrust his dick in and out her tight pussy. He went down to her face and lick away the tears on her face and whisper to her that he was sorry and he would never again, said pounding into her hard, the lie was evident to both of them and Klaus mange to whipper hoarsely.

" Why "

Caroline gripped onto the head board with one hand and gripped the the sheets with the other.

" Mine" Klaus said over and over again has he pounded into her over and over again.

" Yours" She cried out hitting her Climax the second time in row., He continued thrusting into her, He need her. He wants her, In the end, HE. Owns. Her, and no one can have her but him.

" A low moan came out of him as he pour his seed into for the second time around and collapsing on her, he rolled of her and pulled her to him and held her tight.

Caroline turned towards him coming to him closer. Caroline thought about that Klaus empty his load into her two time, and hoping she won't get pregnant with his child she doesn't want to raise a baby in this environment, she couldn't and if that happen she would really will leave him and never look back and she didn't care if she had to keep running and hiding from to keep her baby safe from him.

Klaus looks down at Caroline and said.

" I love you Caroline" He stated coolly locking eye to eye contact with her.

" Why?" She ask, he place his hand over his mark he place on her and said

" Because you are mine sweetheart and no one else" He said, getting hard again." And you'll will always be love" He said huskily bending his head lick his mark on her neck, Caroline started to moan when he did that, and pulled her under him and thrust right back in her. Yelping in surprise when she felt him enter her, put this time he went slower, and took his time with her and this time it was making love and she was enjoying it all the better.

_Now I know we said things_

_Did things_

_That we didn't mean_

_And we fall back_

_Into the same patterns_

_Same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad_

_As mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love _

_Your just as blinded_

_Baby please come back_

_It wasn't you_

_Baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship_

_Maybe our relationship_

_Isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens_

_When a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is _

_I love you too much_

_To walk away though_

_Come inside_

_Pick up you bags off the sidewalk _

_Don't you hear sincerity_

_In my voice when I talk_

_Told you this my fault_

_Look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed_

_I'll aim my fist_

_At the dry wall_

_Next time _

_There will be not next time _

_I apologize _

_Even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games_

_I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again _

_I' mms tie her to the bed_

_And set the house on fire_

Klaus and Caroline snuggled up to each other and fell to sleep, Caroline woke up first got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test and it was positive, Caroline walk out the door got her stuff and and left but when she got to the door she open it was Stefan he saw her what she look like and he was shock to see her like this, Stefan drag her out of the house, but stop by Klaus when she felt someone pull her back into the house and lock the door. And Klaus drag Caroline back to the bed and tie her back to the bed and lock the door and gasoline the place with him in it and let up a match and set the house on fire.

Outside Stefan called everyone he knew told them to come to Klaus and Caroline house we need to help Caroline out there, but when they got there the house was on fire. Caroline was able to get out of the room and saw Klaus lying on the floor and pulled him up and hugged him and started to cry.

" Now, you can't do this to me, you have to wake up Klaus! Come on I need you, I love you, I promise I'll never leave you again.! Please don't die!" She cried out hugging him to her body. Klaus woke up to someone calling his name, he look up and it was Caroline.

" Caroline stop crying baby I'm alright" He said raising his hand and wiping her tears way.

" Oh god Klaus thank god!" She said. They look at each they smash onto each other lips and kiss, Klaus bit onto Caroline bottom lip she open her mouth to let him in him and he took completely control of there make out session.

_You just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry _

_But that's alright_

_Because I love _

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

They pulled away and Klaus said to Caroline and pulled her face towards him so they were face to face.

" Caroline sweetheart" He said looking up at her

" Yes" She said

" I hate you " He said

" And I hate you too Klaus" She said back at him.

**TBC…..**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THERE IS PART TWO COMING UP SOON, SOON AFTER I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER FOUR OF CAROLINE SECRET WITH ITS LEMONY GOODNESS :)))))))))**


	2. AN

this is not a updated ok! 1 i'll be updating 2 chapters of carolines secret! AND DONT READ THIS PART IF YOU DIDNT WATCH TVD SPOILER

2 OMG DID U GUYS C THAT HOT MAKE-OUT SESSCION AND THEN HOT HYBRID SEX! THANK U JULIE BUT Y DOES KLAUS HAS TO LEAVE FOR EVER! BUT LOVE THE EPISODE AND WHEN IT CAME MATT AND REBEKAH! AND WITH KAT TAKING OVER ELENAS BODY AND VICKY AND ALIRIC COMING BACK!


End file.
